En la habitación
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: Para Senkochan Princess of Kamui HarryDraco


**En la habitación**

Por: Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked Para: Senko-chan

Realmente no sabían desde cuando había empezado, algo que no era muy importante de recordar y ni siquiera de indagar por una respuesta, lo único que importaba era lo que vivían en ese momento, los sentidos que los embriagaban hasta tal punto los hacía olvidarse hasta de si mismos perdidos por las sensaciones embriagantes por cada roce, beso, caricia, una palabra o simplemente una mirada penetrante que les hacía estremecer todo el cuerpo.

Sus labios jugaban tranquilamente, de momento se volvía más salvaje, pero regresaba a su tranquilidad. Sus dedos se entrelazaron, a la vez que una mano viajaba por la cabellera azabache del joven. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal. Se separaron un poco, para recuperar el aire.

.-Eres hermoso-susurro el rubio mirando a su compañero que aun tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba algo sonrojado-Pareces un ángel

.-Y tú una colegiala enamorada, Draco-contestó el otro abriendo un poco los ojos-Nada más te falta una carta declarando tu amor

.-Puede ser-Draco sonrió con picardía-Pero prefiero escuchar tus gemidos a que darte una carta, Harry

El aludido se sonrojo fuertemente y tan rápido que se sintió mareado, claro que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello ya que el rubio aprisionaba sus labios nuevamente, era un beso salvaje y apasionado. Harry se volvió a separar.

.-Andas muy juguetón hoy

.-Si-acerco sus labios a los de Potter-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?-no espero respuesta, volvió a besarlo

Draco entreabrió los ojos, solo para apreciar el rostro sonrojado de Harry, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados como signo de que se entregaba sinceramente, sonrió para si, era increíble como había logrado que Harry se volviera tan manso con él, o ¿era que él, Draco Malfoy, se había vuelto mas dependiente de Harry? Fuera lo que fuera, eso le gustaba y esperaba que durara por más tiempo.

Se aventuro a introducir su lengua, no hubo ninguna oposición, se emociono al sentir que Harry también estaba dispuesto a explorar la boca de su compañero, comenzando una pequeña lucha por quien domina el beso, el rubio tomo la nuca de su compañero, para profundizar, si eso era posible, el beso, la otra mano libre del rubio se posó en la cintura del joven, pegándolo mas a su cuerpo, Harry solo atinó por poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio.

El beso se volvió mas apasionado, Draco mordía suavemente los labios de Harry hasta que los dejo algo rojos, como no todo es eterno, se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, se miraron fijamente, su mirada había cambiado, en ella reflejaba lujuria y deseo. Se volvieron a besar con desesperación, pegándose en la pared, provocando un sonido seco.

.-¿Escuchaste eso?-preguntó una joven que se detuvo en frente de la puerta

.-¿Qué?-le pregunto un joven con mirada fría, observando a la muchacha

.-Parece que alguien esta ahí a dentro

.-¿Te sientes bien?-suspiró cansado-Eso es una puerta imaginaria, no te lleva a ningún lado

.-Pero…..

.-No hay nada al otro lado, ahora camina, tenemos que seguir con la guardia, somos prefectos, no investigadores

Sin mucho ánimo, la joven siguió la caminata a lado del otro chico, que levantaba la varita para iluminar el pasillo. Se perdieron al dar una vuelta para seguir revisando.

En el momento en que la chica se detuvo enfrente de la puerta, Harry tuvo que taparse la boca para que sus gemidos que salían involuntariamente no los delatara, Draco besaba y mordía con suavidad el cuello del moreno, sacándole varios suspiros, esta vez le propino una mordida que le hizo soltar un gritito, agradeció que esos prefectos se hubieran ido.

Después de todo, estaban en una habitación desconocida por varios de los alumnos, por no decir todos, solo podían entrar los que conocían su secreto, quien abría la puerta sin conocer la contraseña, se encontraba con un muro impenetrable, pero ellos tomaron esa habitación como un lugar para sus encuentros furtivos. Sintió un escalofrío al momento que Draco lamió con sensualidad una de sus tetillas, lo miro fijamente, al parecer Draco disfrutaba mucho torturarlo.

.-Te estremeces como una mujer-le comentó el rubio acariciando el pecho de su amante haciendo que su piel se erizara,-igual de sensible

.-Claro, se me olvidaba que ya has estado con muchas-respondió con enfado

.-Pero no te pareces a ninguna de ellas, tú sabes más dulce, eres como una droga para mí

Volvió a besar sus labios, Harry obtuvo esa oportunidad para quitarle también la camisa a su amante, no podía dejar que tuviera ventaja ante él, claro que cada mordida en sus labios lo hacía perder los estribos, se volvió algo torpe al quitar los botones, así que Draco termino por quitarse el mismo la camisa, cuando termino, abrazo a Harry para sentir su piel cálida y un poco húmeda por el sudor

.-Tócame-le dijo al oído-Muérdeme, has lo que quieras

Harry sonrió con malicia, pudiera ser que Draco le hiciera gemir a más no poder, pero él no era el único que podía hacerlo. Lo empujo suavemente, haciendo que se sentara en una silla, que curiosamente estaba ahí, de donde había estado, eso no importaba. Se hincó frente a él, tomó su mano y deposito suavemente un beso en cada dedo, luego lamió con sensualidad el dedo índice de su amante. Draco lo miro intensamente, como odiaba que hiciera eso, ya que, por alguna razón lo volvía loco. Harry hizo el mismo proceso con la otra mano, subiendo por su brazo, depositando suaves besos en su camino, cuando llego a los hombros, los lamió y mordió, utilizando mas fuerza de la que Draco había usado con él, sus besos y mordidas eran cada vez mas fuertes, haciendo que el rubio gimiera un poco, su respiración se agito.

Bajo al pecho pálido, pero cálido, dejando a su paso una marca de manchitas rojas con un poco de saliva. Cuando llego al tórax, mordió con más fuerza, como reacción, el rubio enredo sus dedos con el cabello de Harry y soltó un gritito. Siguió con su labor de morder y besar, subiendo de poco a poco en dirección al cuello, donde mordió tan fuerte que Draco termino por volverse loco, tomo a Harry y lo beso tan apasionadamente que casi lo ahoga.

.-Odio que hagas eso-dijo Draco con la voz entrecortada cuando se separó

.-¿De verdad?

Harry tomo el cabello rubio de su amante y lo jaló hacía atrás, para así tener expuesto ese cuello que tanto le gustaba morder, mientras hacía su trabajo, no pudo evitar reír para si cuando escuchaba los gemidos más fuertes de su amante, provocando que Harry jalará un poco más, no lo suficiente para la lastimarlo, pero si lo necesario para excitarlo.

Quizás nunca lo sabría, pero a Draco siempre le gustaba que fuera brusco con él, era extraño, aun así, le gustaba hacerlo, como en venganza de todas las humillaciones que le hacía sufrir cuando estaban con otras personas; así era su relación, amantes en secreto, enemigos en público.

El rubio no aguantó más, empujo a Harry haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, algo confundido (por que todavía no se acostumbraba a las reacciones espontáneas del rubio) miro a su amante, que se veía algo fuera en si.

.-¿Qué te he dicho de jugar conmigo?-su voz estaba y daba miedo, pero a Harry le dio gracia

.-¿Me vas a castigar?-sabía a lo que se atenía con esa contestación altanera

.-Vaya que si

Dicho lo último, se abalanzo contra Harry y, prácticamente, le desgarro los pantalones y los boxers, desnudándolo por completo, no importaba cuantas veces lo hayan hecho, no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando se encontraba desnudo en frente de Malfoy. Con satisfacción, el rubio se desnudo a su mismo, para después acomodarse encima del moreno, un gemido salió de los labios de ambos cuando sus pieles estuvieron juntas, cada centímetro, cada parte estaba unida, provocando un cosquillo placentero.

.-Ahora verás lo que se siente jugar con los demás-le susurro con sensualidad, Harry solo se sonrojo

De poco a poco, volvió a bajar, pero esta vez no presto tanta atención al cuello y hombros del moreno, bajo de poco a poco, llegando al ombligo para meter y sacar su lengua, después siguió bajando, acarició con sus manos la entrepierna del moreno, y sin mas, beso la hombría de amante con delicadeza, termino por meterla a su boca.

Harry cerró los ojos fuertemente¡diablos! Siempre que Draco hacía ese recorrido lo enloquecía, sintió como empezó el rubio un suave vaivén con su boca, soltó un grito mientras ponía las manos en la cabeza del rubio, desordenando su cabello, con sus manos le imploraba que lo hiciera más fuerte, más rápido, más profundo, aun que, al parecer, el rubio tenía otros planes.

Ignorando los constantes empujones de Harry para acelerar su ritmo, Draco se sintió con la libertad de hacerle sufrir un poco, fue cuando decidió ir más rápido, siguiendo el ritmo impuesto por su amante, cada vez mas rápido, cada vez los gemidos del moreno se hacían mas sonoros, cada vez mas cerca del clímax….

De pronto, el rubio se detuvo y subió a la altura de los labios de su amante, que estaba sorprendido.

.-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

.-No te dejaré terminar-Draco rozó sus labios-Aun no

Le mordió los labios, con su mano, inclino la cabeza de Harry para darle a entender que ahora era su turno, deseo muy inoportuno, ya que Harry utilizaría esa situación por vengarse, sin mas, Harry beso la punta, luego se propuso a darle pequeñas mordidas, no tan fuertes ya que no quería lastimar a su amante, su único deseo era que lo gozara, y, claro estaba, vengarse por lo anterior.

Nuevamente beso la punta, lo lamió a lo largo y luego lo mordía, sabía que eso sería frustrante para su amante, por que lo que Draco quería era otra cosa que no le iba a cumplir, por ahora. Por su parte, el rubio enredando sus dedos en el cabello azabache del moreno, deseaba que llegara mas lejos, pero sabía que Harry no lo haría, ya que se estaba 'vengando' lo conocía también que sabía lo rencoroso que podía llegar a ser.

Fue cuando abrió los ojos y se mordió la lengua para no gritar, que estuvieran escondidos no significaba que no los pudieran escuchar, Harry mordió la punta con algo de fuerza y luego metió todo ese miembro en su boca, para sacarlo y meterlo rápidamente. El rubio cerró los ojos, disfrutando el mar de sensaciones que sentía cuando Harry le hacía eso, fue cuando lo sintió, ya estaba por llegar al clímax, reunió fuerzas y lo separo como pudo, Harry protestó, pero no era el deseo del rubio terminar en la boca del muchacho.

Recostó a Harry para poder besarlo, mientras el beso se hacía mas apasionado, Draco tomo una botellita transparente de sus pantalones, termino el beso y decidió que ya era hora de terminar con esto, que se estaba prolongando mucho, separo las piernas del moreno, abrió la botella y vertió un poco del líquido que contenía en sus dedos. Lo mas suave que pudo, introdujo su dedo índice en la entrada de su amante, el cual intentaba relajarse al saber lo que venía a continuación.

Después de que metiera el primer dedo, metió un segundo y casi inmediatamente después metió un tercero, Harry se mordió la lengua, no importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran, aun le dolía un poco.

.-Si no te relajas, te dolerá mas

.-Claro, fácil decirlo-contesto Harry entrecortado-Como tu no vas a ser al que se la metan

.-¿Y te molesta que así sea?

.-Debería-Draco movió sus dedos en forma circular, haciendo gemir un poco a Harry

.-Pero bien que te gusta, no te reprimas, grita, quiero escuchar tu voz

.-Ni en sueños

.-Me encanta tu orgullo-saco y metió sus dedos, Harry volvió a reprimir un gemido-Pero me gusta mas, cuando me gritas por mas

.-Eres un...

Sin dejarle continuar, Draco saco sus dedos y metió su miembro en seco con fuerza. Harry grito fuertemente mientras arañaba la espalda del rubio.

.-Lo hemos hecho varias veces-dijo Draco mientras veía como Harry regularizaba su respiración e intentaba relajarse-Sigue tan estrecho como la primera vez

.-¿Cómo...cómo puedes hablar...en un momento como este?-Harry tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sonrojado

Draco sonrió, y comenzó a moverse, sacando y metiendo su miembro dentro de Harry, primero lentamente, para aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas, Harry reprimía los gemidos que amenazaban con brotar su garganta, esto molesto al rubio, quién aumentaba las embestidas.

.-Grita-Harry lo abrazo con fuerza-Di mi nombre-al ver que se resistía, lo empezó a masturbar-Déjame oír tu voz

Ya no lo podía aguantar mas¿qué importaba si los escuchaban? Total, nunca podrían entrar a la habitación y mucho menos averiguar quienes eran, además, tanto las embestidas de Draco como su mano masturbándolo lo volvía loco, dejo fluir sus gemidos libremente.

Satisfecho, Draco también dejo salir unos gemidos de placer, como le gustaba escucharlo, por que sabía que él hacía que el moreno perdiera la razón.

Fue cuando paso, Harry sintió que ya no aguantaba mas, y llego al orgasmo esperado, arqueo la espalda, y dio su último grito, llamando al rubio con desesperación. Ante esto, Draco cerró los ojos al sentir como se contraía el interior de su amante y también llego al clímax nombrando a su amante. Ambos se dejaron caer en el suelo, intentando normalizar su respiración. Segundos después de su orgasmo, se miraron fijamente para darse un beso tranquilo y callado.

Minutos después, ambos se encontraban cambiados y dispuestos a salir de esa habitación, cuidando que nadie los viera. Eran mas de las tres de la mañana, tendrían que apresurarse, ya que pronto un profesor haría guardia. Ambos jóvenes, como gatos se deslizaron hasta llegar a las grandes escaleras de mármol, donde tomarían rumbos diferentes.

.-Harry-dijo Draco cuando veía al moreno detenerse en las escaleras.-¿Sabes? Yo...-diablos ¿por qué no lo podía decir y ya?

.-Yo también, Draco-Harry sonrió-Y mucho-y siguió su camino.

Draco miro como Harry desapareció en una de las torres, suspiro cansado, volteo para segur su camino y casi le da un paro cardiaco del susto. Severus Snape estaba parado a un lado de la puerta de piedra que daba hacía la sala común.

.-Pro...profesor

.-Buenas noches, Malfoy-dijo tranquilamente Severus como si nada pasara-¿Pasaste una buena noche con Potter¿Gime tan bien como una chica?

.-No creo que le importe-dijo secamente-Permiso-dijo decidido a pasar de largo al profesor de pociones.

.-Deberías decirle-le susurro Severus a Draco cuando se cruzaron en el umbral de la puerta-No asumas que lo sabe, mejor dile, sino, lo puedes perder para siempre

Draco siguió su camino, llego a la sala común, y ya en su habitación, se tumbo en su cama. ¿qué haría querido decir Snape con eso? Bueno, no importaba, claro que le iba a decir, no iba a dejar que nadie le ganara el amor de su amante, aun que sabía de sobra que nadie podría hacerlo.

.-Ni siquiera tu Severus Snape-se dijo con confianza-Podrás quitármelo de mi lado, muérete de envidia por lo que no vas a tener _jamás_.

Sonrió triunfal y dejo que el sueño le venciera, quizás mañana sería bueno hacerlo en la mazmorra donde Severus impartía clase. Si, eso haría.

FIN

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la Autora:

Hola!! No lo se, como que entre me gusto y entre que no, pero solo espero que le haya gustado a Senko-chan y a todos los que lo leyeron, jeje, espero sus reviews.

Hasta la próxima

Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked


End file.
